


Nothing Lasts Forever

by Polarnacht



Series: Rare Pair [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: "Jace watched Alec with a small smirk on his face. His brother held a seraph blade to Meliorn’s throat, his eyes glazed over with rage. Jace had to admit, he liked Alec's ruthless side.  Alec had played by the rules for far too long, it was time that changed. He had always wondered what it would take to make him snap."
Relationships: Meliorn/Jace Wayland
Series: Rare Pair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733230
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Shadowhunter Rare Pairs Challenge

Nothing Lasts Forever

Jace watched Alec with a small smirk on his face. His brother held a seraph blade to Meliorn’s throat, his eyes glazed over with rage. Jace had to admit, he liked Alec’s ruthless side. Alec had played by the rules for far too long, it was time that changed. He had always wondered what it would take to make him snap. Apparently, it was Magnus’ abduction by Jonathan and the Seelie Queen what transformed the obedient soldier into a willing killer.

The Queen had played them all and had joined forces with Jonathan, helping to kidnap the leaders of the other Downworlders, Luke, Raphael – and Magnus. Somehow Jace felt she would regret taking him. She would regret making Alec Lightwood her enemy. Meliorn, for sure, regretted that already, judging by the desperate, pleading look he threw towards Jace, the first drops of blood already spilling from his throat.

But Jace just stood there and watched. He had always known Seelies were the best liars of all, yet it hurt a little that Meliorn had betrayed him and the others so easily. It was rather his pride that hurt than his heart, as he had never loved the Seelie. It had been a heated affair, but it had all been about sex, pleasure and lust. Not love.

The sex had been amazing, Jace couldn’t deny that. It had been his first time with a man, yet he was sure it wouldn’t be his last. After the devastating kiss at the Seelie Court between him and Clary, showing him that he didn’t love Clary anymore, he had had to let off steam. Meliorn just had been there – hot, seductive and something new, something different. Jace had smashed him against the nearest tree while Meliorn had smirked at him, teasing him a little while both pushed down their trousers, not bothering with undressing fully. Meliorn had turned around and with a grin, Jace had slammed into him, enjoying the tightness of the Seelie, the moans full of lust, the hotness of his mouth, the dancing of their tongues.

It should have been a onetime thing – but they ended up together several times. Always in a rush, always stolen moments full of lust and bodily desire, hidden in shabby motel rooms, the dark corner of a pub or an alley behind a shady bar.

Learning about Meliorn’s betrayal, Jace was gladder than ever that they had kept it a secret. He was labeled a traitor already for his last name, if one was to know that he had slept with the enemy – they would make wrong assumptions, Jace was sure of that. The Clave had always been ready to make him the scapegoat for everything.

He looked at his beautiful and deadly lover for the last time, their eyes locked for a moment before Alec brought the blade down, cutting his throat without any sign of hesitation, showing everyone what to except when messing with a Lightwood – or Magnus, for that matter. Jace shrugged and shook his head, as if to get rid of a nasty image. He smiled at Alec, nodding his approval.

“Let’s get out of here, Alec. Let’s save Magnus and the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was different to the things I normally write, so comments and kudos are truly appreciated 😊


End file.
